Emmett's Undoing
by OperaGurl04
Summary: Twilight revisited. In my universe, Bella falls for Emmett instead of Edward. Couples are J/A, C/E, Ed/R & Em/B. This story will be more fun, smut & humor than angst.
1. Forks High School Welcoming Committee

_I know, I know._

_Why am I starting a new fic when I haven't finished __Learning to Live Again__ yet? I guess I'm just a glutton for punishment. This idea literally came to me yesterday when I was riding out to Wal-Mart with my mom. Strange, I know. I was like daydreaming up storylines while walking through the frozen food aisle._

_I hope you guys like it. I really just want to have fun with this story, because I love Emmett and all the crazy things that he can come up with. If you have any ideas or requests to be included in the story, just let me know in your reviews and I'll try to make them happen._

_There are also going to be times when the characters are OOC, but that's just because my warped little mind wants them to be._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the characters in Twilight, or anything related to the books and/or movies. If I did, I would be way too busy- doing dirty things with the Cullen boys- to sit down at my laptop and write this story. The scenes, characters, and general plot ideas that I did borrow from Stephenie Meyer have been revamped to fit my story.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett's Undoing

Chapter One: The Forks High School Welcoming Committee

_Alice POV_

"I can't believe you still haven't told him, Alice," Edward said with an exaggerated sigh as we pulled out of the garage. I was sitting shotgun while Jasper was in the back seat of Edward's precious Volvo.

We were driving to start the first day of the new school year where I would be posing as a junior with my surrogate siblings Edward and Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper were masking themselves as seniors and also twins.

We had moved to Forks, Washington two years ago after living in Alaska for five years. We didn't really get to stay in one place too long. That's one of the down sides of not aging and staying young and beautiful forever. We would be moving again in two years after we graduated high school for the umpteenth time, adding five more graduation caps to our hallway art piece. Well, maybe six if my visions were accurate. And they always were.

That leads me to the question coming from my annoying brother in the driver's seat. "I told you, Edward. I don't want Emmett to feel pressured or nervous about meeting her," I explained again. We had had this conversation at least twenty times in the past month.

"Alice, what if he hurts her? Or worse?" Edward turned from the road to look me in the eye while we talked.

"I'm in most of her classes, so I can make sure to keep an eye on her. And Jasper is standing on look out to sense any strong feelings from Emmett. You can tune into him today as well to read his thoughts, and if they turn ugly we'll get him out of there," I reassured the two other vampires in the car with me.

"Alice, I don't know. Edward has a point," Jasper joined in. Why did they insist on teaming up against me? They knew better. I was Edward's confidante and Jasper's lover. I could hang things over both of their heads if I really wanted to. I heard Edward chuckle and knew he had heard my thoughts. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"She's thinking about holding out on me, isn't she?" Jasper teased from the back seat. He chuckled when Edward only smiled. "All I'm saying, Alice, is that if Emmett were a little prepared for what he's walking into, there would be less of a chance for Bella to be caught in the crossfire."

"Stop doubting me, you two," I said, raising my voice to a shrill, threatening sound. "We're here. Now get out of the car, look stunning, and be on your best behavior. If either of you tell him, your asses are mine." I opened the car door and with one fluid motion was standing beside it in the Forks High School parking lot. Glancing down at myself, I made sure that my outfit was still in place. I had chosen a simple outfit for today. Designer jeans, black camisole, black ballet flats, and my favorite Prada raincoat.

Of course, I had dressed Edward and Jasper as well, keeping them in silver and blue tones to match their skin. Edward was wearing a pair of faded jeans with a silver sweater. He had his damn pea coat on over that. I was still holding out hope that he would let me burn the damn coat this year. Or that it would get lost in our next move. Jasper was wearing dark jeans as well with a light blue sweater and a grey mid-length trench coat. Much better than a damn pea coat.

I smiled as Emmett pulled into the parking space next to ours, Rosalie riding in the passenger seat of his gigantic Jeep. It was so perfect for him. Rosalie climbed down from the vehicle, dressed to the nines and so not fitting in with that vehicle. She was wearing an illegally tight pair of jeans with an even tighter red camisole. She had on a brown cardigan over the camisole with wedge sandals to match. As if she wasn't already tall enough, her heels added four inches to her height. And I was the one wearing flats.

Emmett was another story. While the other boys humored me in fashion decisions, Emmett had his own style. If you can call it that. It was so ordinary. He was also wearing a pair of dark jeans. What can I say?! They're popular nowadays. Instead of a simple sweater and coat, he was wearing a vintage Led Zeppelin tour tee shirt. Most would think he purchased it from Hot Topic; however, I knew that he got it while they were actually touring in the seventies. And to top it all off, he was wearing a pair of Etnies. Really?! Jasper and Edward were wearing Gucci shoes, but Emmett was wearing $60 skater shoes.

Edward chuckled next to me again. Sometimes it was so damn annoying that he could read my mind without me knowing. "You're just going to have to get over that, Alice. And also the shoes and pea coat. You may always be right, but there are some things that you cannot change and control," he teased as he threw an arm over my shoulder. Jasper was at my both side, holding my hand.

"Alright, bitches, let's get this show on the road," Emmett's loud voice cut into our conversation as he and Rosalie joined us in our walk toward the school building. All the other students in the parking lot stopped what they were doing to stare at us. Another one of the down sides to being young and beautiful forever. No privacy. I didn't mind being looked at, honestly, but I know that it bothered the boys.

We hurried into the building and to our locker. Well, it was really my locker, but for some reason it had become shared between all of us over the last two years. I really didn't even know where everyone else's lockers were at this point. We shoved our coats inside, and headed off toward the gymnasium. It was customary that the principal hold a welcome assembly every year. How original.

"What classes do you guys have again?" Emmett asked again. It amazed me that with his vampire abilities and intelligence, he couldn't remember something as simple as a class schedule.

"You and I have Trigonometry first period, Edward and Jasper have music appreciation, and Rosalie has Literature," I answered without thinking twice. I didn't mention that Bell also had Trigonometry with us, because Emmett didn't know anything about her at this point. He would in a minute.

As we sat down in the middle of the bleachers, I squeezed Jasper's hand. He looked into my eyes and I moved them toward the gymnasium door that she was walking through. He smiled lightly at me, knowing how excited I was for this moment. I was excited for Emmett, but also for all of us. Bella would be a great addition to our cryptic, little family.

I cringed when I laid eyes on her, though. She was wearing a pair of flared jeans with a vintage Beatles tee shirt with flip flops. She and Emmett really would be perfect together. I wondered how she would feel to learn that Emmett had seen the Beatles in concert as well. My smile didn't have time to stay on my face as I turned to see my brother's reaction.

Emmett had been zeroing in on the new freshmen seated across the cafeteria, no doubt planning the pranks that he would play on them this year. Some things never changed over time and zip codes. As soon as the door opened, his head had snapped up and his gazed had locked onto Bella. I had never experienced someone's blood calling out to me like he had before, and I was thankful. The last time this had happened, Emmett hadn't been able to control his urges but I was confident in him now. He had become more immune to blood over the years, and he would never do anything to jeopardize his future with Bella. Of course, he didn't know that right now.

Emmett's gaze stayed locked on her as she stumbled through the doorway. We would have to work on her coordination. She looked around the large gymnasium, scouting for a place to sit. When her eyes rested on our group, I could hear the gasp from her throat. A normal reaction for seeing us for the first time. A group of teenagers rushed past her into the room, causing her scent to float toward us. Rosalie and Edward just smiled lightly. Jasper tensed for a second but regained his composure. Emmett stiffened in his seat as his hand tightened on the bleacher, causing a small crack to form in the metal.

His gaze became more intense as did her blush when she noticed how Emmett was looking at her. As she was about to walk past us, I stood and bounced down from the bleachers to stop in front of her. She had a shocked expression on her face.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen," I said as I held out my hand to her. She took it, and I was grateful that she didn't shiver with the cold touch. "You must be Bella Swan. Your father told my father that you would be starting at Forks High this year."

"Oh," she said. "How do they know each other?"

"Through work. My father is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and their paths cross from time to time," I answered. I could hear Emmett growling under his breath to Jasper. He was not saying kind things about me at the moment, and he would not hear the end of it later tonight. "Charlie has been so excited that you were moving here."

Bella blushed again. "Yeah, we haven't seen each other a lot for the past few years. It will be nice to get to know my dad again," she said with a shy tone to her voice. She would have to learn to open up if she and Jasper were going to be best friends. I hadn't told him that yet either, because I knew that he was nervous about being close to humans. My family would understand eventually. "The assembly is about to start. Come sit with me and my family," I said, taking her hand and pulling her through the crowd.

We stopped in front of Edward and Rosalie who were seated at the end of the row. "Bella, this is Edward and Rosalie." They both nodded to Bella with a smile. "This is my wonderful boyfriend Jasper," I said as I sat down in his lap. I didn't turn to look at Emmett, because I knew that he would glare at me. "And this big guy who can't stop staring at you is Emmett." I heard Rosalie and Edward both chuckle under their breaths. He must have filled her in on my little secret.

My teasing seemed to snap Emmett out of his trance, because he stood in front of Bella and held out his hand to her. She extended hers and blushed again when he kissed the back of her hand instead of just shaking it. Jasper held his breath in, ready to calm Emmett down if necessary. Somehow, he managed to not bite Bella even with being so close to the veins in her wrist.

"Nice to meet you," she whispered as she bit her lip. They were so cute!

"The pleasure's all mine," Emmett said with a sexy edge to his voice. Oh God. I would have to make sure that he understood Bella was not just a conquest for him. "Here, Bella, you can sit next to me.'

She took her place between Emmett and Jasper as the assembly started. I squealed in Jasper's ear as I realized that Emmett and Bella were still holding hands and he chuckled underneath me. This would be a great year. I just knew it!


	2. A Quick Start to the School Year

_I'm going to try to get into this story a little bit, because it's going to be so fun to write._

_If you're reading __Learning to Live Again__ as well, I promise to not ignore this fic. I'm just learning how to juggle everything with work (that I hate.)_

_Also, I had a question on if Edward and Rosalie were going to be together for this fic. They are not going to be in the start, but I think I may end up doing a little side story line with them getting together. You'll see! I do have plans, though._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the characters in Twilight, or anything related to the books and/or movies. If I did, I would be way too busy- doing dirty things with the Cullen boys- to sit down at my laptop and write this story. The scenes, characters, and general plot ideas that I did borrow from Stephenie Meyer have been revamped to fit my story.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett's Undoing

Chapter Two: A Quick Start to the School Year

_Bella POV_

Well, here I was starting my first day at Forks High School in Forks, Washington. I had just gotten into town yesterday morning and moved into my dad's modest two bedroom home. It was so cute that he went out and got a new bed and comforter set for me. He was really trying to make me feel like I belonged here with him. It wasn't that I had any one specific thing against Forks, but I hadn't been here for so many years. I didn't remember anything good about the place.

It was nice that he had to work yesterday, because it gave me the opportunity to get my room set up and to wander around our house and town. It's not like I could get lost in this place, though. There were only like five streets that I would ever need to use. So I spent yesterday unpacking and getting settled, then testing out my new truck that Charlie had gotten me. Well, it wasn't new but it was new to me. I loved it!

I knew that Charlie had planned on working yesterday to give me some time to get used to the town and to give him some time to get used to parenting a teenager. That was fine with me. I knew that he was trying and that we would get along great while I was here. Who knew how long it would be?! But I digress. Back to my first day at Forks High School.

I had been running late per usual and had stumbled into the gymnasium for a welcoming assembly. While I was trying to find an empty seat as far away from the other students as possible, I was nearly assaulted by a pixie-like creature who I learned to be Alice Cullen. I have to admit that I was freaked out when she knew who I was, but she explained that my father had told her father who had told her. Wow, I hoped that not everyone in Forks was like a grapevine, because I could only imagine what was going to be said about me at lunch time.

I was currently sitting in the gymnasium amidst the Cullen-Hale clan and holding Emmett Cullen's hand. I knew that it was strange to be acting so intimate with someone I just met, but I couldn't stop myself. Emmett was incredibly good-looking and smelled amazing. I'm a teenage girl… give me a break.

The truth was, I knew who they were. I had bumped into some loud-mouth girl named Jessica Stanley yesterday while I was exploring the town and she had managed to ramble my ear off for over an hour. She was explaining the "Who's who" at Forks High School to me. All I really knew was that the Cullens and Hales were adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife, but I didn't know her name. When Alice had introduced herself to me, I knew instantly who she was.

Jessica Stanley had explained to me that the Cullens and Hales were very isolated. They didn't participate in any school sports or functions and didn't bother to make friends outside of their family. Didn't really sound all that bad to me. I was a homebody myself and never anxious to participate in anything as silly as school sports. I wouldn't even be able to make it through try-outs.

Alice seemed very sweet and energetic, and I was sure that we would get along just fine. I was relieved that she had come up to me and introduced herself. I only knew one other person here my age and he didn't go to school here. Well, Jacob was a year younger than me, but that wasn't a huge difference. His face had been so adorable yesterday when he saw my disappointment that we wouldn't be matriculating together.

I was brought back to reality by the principal's loud voice echoing through the gym. He was basically just welcoming us to a new school year and encouraging us to be active in sports and programs. After he introduced a few new teachers and reminded us that his door was always open, the bell rang to dismiss all students to their first class. Mine was supposed to be Trigonometry. I had no clue where I was going.

"Bella, what's your first class?" Rosalie asked from the end of the row as we all stood and prepared to file out into the hallway.

"I have Trigonometry," I stated. It was so strange that I was just thinking of this. She must be a mind-reader or something.

"Who do you have it with?" Emmett asked, suddenly interested in the topic. The hall was becoming crowded, and he dropped my hand to move his to the belt loop of my jeans to direct me through the hallway. I had no idea where we were going.

"Johnston," I recited automatically. It was impossible for me to think of anything else with his finger looped through my jeans and touching the skin of my hip randomly as he manipulated me through the hallway.

"Great!" Alice squealed as she came up beside us and wrapped an arm over my shoulder. "That's what Emmett and I have, too! We can walk you there. Do you need to stop at your locker on the way?" she asked.

"No, I have everything I need in my book bag," I said. I stopped suddenly in the hallway, causing Emmett and bump into my back. Oh, God, his body was so rock hard that I was going to be thinking of it all day long now that I had felt it. I heard Edward chuckle behind me, whispering something into Rosalie's ear that caused her to smirk as well. "I left my book bag in the gym," I said with a defeated sigh. I was always doing stuff like this.

"No, I grabbed it on the way out," Jasper said coming up beside Alice. He handed me the faded brown bag that I easily placed on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Jasper," I said with a smile to my new group of friends.

"Alright, ladies and gents, here's my stop," Rosalie announced as we came to a stop in front of a classroom marked 'Jenkins.' She gave us all a small wave and walked through the door.

"Jasper and I have to go to the auditorium for Music Appreciation," Edward stated. "I'll see you in gym class, sis." They departed from the group, leaving me alone with Alice and Emmett. Alice who still had her arm around my shoulder and Emmett who still had his hand clutched to my pants. I felt owned.

"So, Bella, what other classes are you enrolled in?" Alice asked as we continued our walk down the hall.

"Umm, I can't remember them all. Let me grab my schedule." I reached back toward the pocket of my jeans but couldn't get to it because Emmett's arm was in the way.

"Allow me, Bella," Emmett whispered into my ear. He moved his hand from my belt loop to my back pocket and pulled the schedule out. He scanned over it quickly and allowed a predatory smirk to cross his face. Oh my God, I could feel my arousal hitting me. He should not be allowed to be so handsome. "Well, my dear, it looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together during the day."

"Lucky me," I squeaked out as a reply.

"Don't you know it," he retorted as he hooked his arm around my waist, pulling me against him and out of Alice's grasp.

"Let me see that!" Alice cried as she reached over and snatched my schedule from Emmett's other hand. She looked over it as well, although I wasn't paying much attention. I couldn't help but notice all the staring eyes as we passed people at their lockers or standing outside their classroom. Most of the gazes held shock, but some seemed to be intrigued by me since I was the new girl. Lovely.

"Bella, you're going to be a part of the family! It looks like you have one of us in all of your classes! I hope you won't get tired of us," Alice teased as she handed me the crinkled piece of paper.

"I'm sure that I won't, but that is strange. What a weird coincidence," I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, weird coincidence, indeed," Emmett replied. I let him lead me into a classroom on our left which I took to be our Trigonometry class. There were three seats in the back of the room and we took them, myself sandwiched between Alice and Emmett. I tossed my book bag onto the ground and leaned over to grab a notebook and pencil from inside. When I leaned back up, I noticed that Emmett was staring at me again.

"You're not going to pass your classes if you can't keep your eyes off of me, Cullen," I teased. I don't know where this newfound confidence was coming from, but I was grateful for it. Emmett's looks were extremely intimidating, and I wanted to hold my own against him instead of being the normally clumsy and shy Bella.

"Small price to pay for the great view, darling," he said with a wink. I heard Alice giggle from my other side and just rolled my eyes as I looked forward to our teacher. He called off our names to confirm that we were all present and accounted for. Then he decided to torture me by asking me to stand and introduce myself.

I stood from my seat and felt the familiar red tint creep up into my cheeks. It wasn't enough noon yet, and I had blushed at least five times since walking into this damn building. That's just great.

"My name's Bella Swan, and I just moved here to live with my dad Charlie Swan. I've lived in Phoenix for most of my life for my mom and step-dad." I went to sit down but my teacher interrupted me.

"Did you do any activities at your old school?" he asked.

"No," I answered, still leaning to sit back down in my seat.

"What are you looking forward to most about Forks?" he asked another annoying question. What the hell was this?

"Definitely not the weather," I mumbled back and this time succeeded in sitting back down in my desk.

"I understood. Phoenix would be quite the climate change, Ms. Swan. Thank you for introducing yourself," he finished. He pulled a folder out from his top desk drawer and preceded to hand the packets inside out to every student. "Let's start by going over the syllabus for this class."

I could barely contain my excitement.


	3. How to Control One’s Urges

_Three chapters in one day! Yay me! I really should be going into work to get some stuff done, but I kind of hate it and am having way too much fun writing this story._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the characters in Twilight, or anything related to the books and/or movies. If I did, I would be way too busy- doing dirty things with the Cullen boys- to sit down at my laptop and write this story. The scenes, characters, and general plot ideas that I did borrow from Stephenie Meyer have been revamped to fit my story.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett's Undoing

Chapter Three: How to Control One's Urges

_Emmett POV_

I glared at my sister through our entire Trigonometry class. Evil pixie. She knew she was in trouble, too, because she wouldn't look over at me. It's not like I would hurt her, but she would definitely get a few curse words for this little overlook.

As soon as the bell rang, I was out of my seat and standing between Alice and Bella. Bella was shoving her notebook into her book bag and slinging it onto her shoulder when I caught a whiff of her blood. My eyes immediately glazed over and I had to concentrate on holding my breath. I unconsciously took a step back away from her, putting Alice in between us.

"Bella, I forgot my gym shorts in my locker. I'm going to run and grab them. I'll meet you in the gymnasium, okay?" Alice offered, knowing that I needed to speak with her privately for a moment.

"Okay," the short brunette shrugged. God, it was beautiful how her breasts bounced with that slight movement. I had to get my head out of the gutter if I was going to get through the day. "I'll see you later, Emmett." With that, she walked out of the classroom with a natural swaying of her hips. I clutched the desk I was standing next to before turning to Alice. The little shit had a smirk on her face.

"What exactly were you thinking?" I asked. I didn't let her answer. "How could you not tell me about her? You know what happened before. I could've killed her, Alice!" I whispered through clenched teeth, making sure that the few students who were exiting the room couldn't hear my words.

"Emmett, I knew that you wouldn't hurt her. I would have told you if I thought any differently. I didn't want to scare you, though. I knew that you would either skip school or take off until the end of the year, and I wanted you to meet her. Bella's meant to be a part of our family. She's meant to be with you, and I couldn't let your fears get in the way of that," she explained. We both started walking out of the room and into the hallway. Edward joined us outside the door.

"That went better than I expected it to go," he said to both of us.

My jaw dropped. "You knew, too?!"

He raised his eyebrow at me, and I nodded. Of course, he knew. He would've seen it in Alice's mind as soon as she did. "How long?"

"About a month," Alice answered me again with a bored tone to her voice. I'm glad that she was able to keep her cool while I was freaking out.

"Why is she so special, Alice? Why would you do this?" I couldn't understand. I had met a 'singer' before and not been able to resist the temptation of her blood. It wasn't my finest hour, and I was thankful for my family because without them I wouldn't have been able to get past the guilt.

"Because she's your other half, Em. You two were made for each other. You already know that, but you're just scared," Alice explained. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to look at me. "Please give her a chance, brother. I know that she will make you happy. She's a missing piece for our family."

With that, Alice turned and walked away with Edward behind her. I said nothing, but I knew that Edward heard me.

_Help me, Edward. If I'm going to be around her, I'm going to need you and Jasper to help me._

He nodded without looking back. I turned to walk toward my next class Western Civilizations. I had taken this class at least five times already, so I didn't need to pay attention. That was a good thing, because I wouldn't be able to focus on anything other than fighting the urge to jump across my desk and sink my teeth into Bella's soft skin and drain the precious blood from her body. God, this was worse than a wet dream.

I sat through class like a good boy, acting like I was listening when Mr. Raymond explained what concepts and cultures we would be discussing this semester. I made a few doodles in my notebook that made it look like I was jotting down notes as he spoke. I couldn't have cared any less if I tried. I just wanted to get to my next class to see Bella. I could imagine how amazing she would look after gym class.

Her skin was naturally pale, rivaling my own. After an hour of physical exertion, it would have a lovely glow to it. Her long hair would be ruffled as if she had just spent hours in bed with me. Her chest would be heaving from her labored breathing. She wasn't as stacked as Alice or Rosalie, but that didn't really matter to me. She was much more beautiful. I could only imagine what she would look like as a vampire.

Oh, shit. I had to stop thinking like this. One, I was going to become insanely aroused in the middle of class. Two, I didn't even know this girl and I was already thinking about turning her into a vampire to see how hot she would become. There was definitely something wrong with me.

The bell rang and I shot out of my seat. I walked quickly through the hallway to Alice's locker. I knew that Jasper would be there with her to make out in between classes and I needed to grab a different book anyway. I sighed with relief when I saw that Bella wasn't with them. She must be walking with Edward to our next class. Good.

Jasper must've felt my anxiousness because he turned toward me and smirked. "Thinking dirty thoughts in class, Em?" he teased as Alice removed her lips from his.

I didn't laugh. I walked right up to him and grabbed his shirt collar. "I need your help, jackass, not your sarcasm. I cannot stop thinking about wrapping Bella's legs around me and making her scream my name until she loses her voice. I need you to calm me down, because there's no way I can make it through the day with a raging hard-on," I growled at him. I spoke fast enough so that the only people to make out what I was actually saying were Jasper and Alice.

"You got it, bro, but I'm going to need you to release me first," Jasper said, amusement still dripping from his voice. I dropped my hands from his collar and sighed with relief again when I felt the waves of calm flow through my body.

"Thank you," I sighed as I lost the last remnants of arousal. "Now warn me, Alice. How hot does she look right now?" I asked, turning to my little sister.

"She's not in a good mood, Emmett. Apparently, your future partner is a total klutz. Gym class was an experience, that's for sure. Thankfully, Edward and I were there to make sure she didn't kill herself with the tennis racket," she explained as she admired herself in the mirror of her locker.

"Hey, losers," Rosalie said as she walked up to us. "Get lucky yet, Emmett?" she teased.

"No. You?!" I retorted.

"Not yet, but I'm holding out for Ms. Jenkins. I know that dirty, little bitch wants me," she said. She took a quick look in the mirror with Alice before scampering off to torture her next teacher.

"I have the next couple classes with her. I'll try to keep her in check," Jasper stated as he kissed Alice on the cheek and followed Rosalie down the hallway.

"Have you finally admitted that you're in love with her?" Alice asked me.

"I don't even know her, Alice." I looked at my sister with annoyance shining in my eyes.

"So what?! You still love her. You're going to spend eternity with her, Emmett," Alice said matter-of-factly. Her damn ability always made her act like such a know-it-all.

"Whatever you say, demon child. I'm off," I said with a wave as I hustled across the building to meet Edward and Bella in our next class. We had Composition I with Mr. Wagner. I wasn't thrilled with Bella being in this class. There were rumors that the old man liked to have relationships with female students. Not going to happen this year, buddy.

I walked through the classroom door and spotted Edward and Bella sitting next to each other in the middle of the room. Bella had saved me a seat next to her with her book bag. That's my girl.

"Eddie!" I yelled as I lifted her bag from my chair and handed it off to her. "Thanks for saving me a seat, sweetheart," I whispered into her ear before dropping a kiss on her cheek. Her face immediately flushed, and I breathed in her scent. Her blood was that of the Gods. Sweet and floral with a hint of musk that I knew was from arousal. It seems that I had the same effects on her that she did on me.

Edward was shaking his head and rolling his eyes as I sat down at my desk. _Give me a break, Eddie. The girl is smokin'. And according to my psychic sister, I won't hurt her. You'll know if I'm going to anyway. You listen in on all my thoughts._

The bell rang to signal class to start and Mr. Wagner started lecturing us on the syllabus and had us all go around to introduce ourselves. First days suck so much. I could only imagine how Bella must feel, her being the new kid at school. All the guys kept eyeing her, but thankfully when they saw me close to her they got the message and looked away. All of them except Mike Newton, anyway. He was currently staring at her with sex eyes. I looked over to Bella and my jaw dropped.

Fuck me.


	4. Dirty Thoughts in Class

_I'm on a roll, so I'm going with it._

_Real life can wait, because I'm enjoying writing this as much as I hope you're enjoying reading it._

_Remember, if any of you have any ideas/requests for the fic, let me know. This one is all about fun, so I'll try to get them in there for you._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the characters in Twilight, or anything related to the books and/or movies. If I did, I would be way too busy- doing dirty things with the Cullen boys- to sit down at my laptop and write this story. The scenes, characters, and general plot ideas that I did borrow from Stephenie Meyer have been revamped to fit my story.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett's Undoing

Chapter Four: Dirty Thoughts in Class

_Edward POV_

_Jesus Christ, her lips are amazing. If only I were that pen cap. To have those luscious, cherry lips wrapped around my—_

I let out a loud cough, interrupting Emmett's thoughts. He and Bella both looked over to me to see if I was alright. I bypassed Bella's gaze and looked at my brother with a shocked expression. He simply shrugged his shoulders at me. I know that Alice said that Bella would be good for him, but I didn't think I could take listening to him thinking about fucking her all day and night.

Or Mike Newton. He was giving off more visuals than Emmett. Try a little self control, kid! There is no way she's going to let you bend her over your desk in the middle of class. Dumbass. I looked back down to my notebook and started scrawling what Mr. Wagner was saying. I had taken this class too many times to remember, but it was a good distraction from all the sex thoughts going through the room right now.

_Oh, God. He's so hot. I could just imagine the things he could do with to me with that tongue. Over and over again. Wrapped up in my bedspread for hours. If his tongue gets me this hot, I can only imagine what will happen to me if I were to see his—_

Oh my God! I coughed loudly again, sitting straight up in my chair. I looked over at little, innocent Bella in shock, but she didn't seem to notice. She was too distracted with Emmett licking his lips. Emmett turned toward me with a scrutinizing look on his face. He noticed that my shocked expression was now on Bella and smirked. I'm in so much fucking trouble.

Thankfully their thoughts remained PG for the remainder of class. That is until they were assigned as partners for a paper and started thinking of fun ways to research in Bella's bedroom. This was going to be a long year. But at least my brother seemed to be happy. He didn't really know her yet, but I could tell that he was being more open than he normally was.

I said good-bye to the two and walked to my Latin American History class that I shared with Alice. She was already waiting for me, bouncing up and down at her desk. My dear sister could be such a child at times.

_Edward, tell me about it. How cute were they with each other? Jasper told me that he could feel happiness and horniness radiating from them last hour!_

"Yes, that's true. Luckily Jasper doesn't also have to hear their dirty thoughts. She looks so cute and innocent, but don't let Bella fool you. Her sexual thoughts could rival Emmett's," I stated. We were the only two in the classroom right now, having the ability to walk much quicker than our classmates.

"Edward, this is going to be such a great year, I just know it." Alice began drawing on her book cover. I could see little hearts filling up the paper. "Now, if only you and Rosalie would fall madly in love with each other. Then all would be right in our family."

"Alice, Rosalie likes girls, or have you not noticed that?" I told my sister. The truth was Rosalie and I were supposed to be together. Carlisle had changed her because she was dying but also in hopes of her becoming my mate as well. Rosalie had never showed any interest, though. I can't blame her. After the horrible way the she died, it was no surprise to me that she had trust issues when it came to men. The only reason she chose to save Emmett was because she resembled her friends' baby boy. And she hadn't even fallen for him.

_Edward, I know that you love her. I know that you're thinking about her right now. And you know that I've seen your future. Please let me share it with you._

"No," I simply stated. Alice knew that I preferred to know only the life-threatening things in our family's future. She was lucky that I allowed her to tell me about Emmett's new girlfriend.

More of our classmates started filing in, and I cringed when I saw Jessica Stanley amidst the small group. I looked over at Alice with a glare. She simply shrugged. Oh yes, she knew that Jessica would be in this class but enrolled us anyway. I had originally wandered why my sister had wanted to choose all of our class schedules this year, but I hadn't asked her. Alice is a control freak, and I just assumed that she had finally snapped. Guess not.

Alice and I sat in silence as more people came into the classroom, our teacher finally coming in as well. Mrs. Fields welcomed us all and said that it would be her last year teaching. She had been with Forks High School for forty years and was planning on moving to Florida with her husband. That meant that this would be an easy year. As soon as a teacher starts retirement planning, they're done for the year. As if that wasn't proof enough, she sat behind her desk reading travel magazines while we were supposed to be reading the first five chapters. None of us were.

Alice was bothering me about Emmett and Bella. "What are they thinking right now, Edward? Please tell me," she begged.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to zone in on Emmett and Bella. They were in Photography class right now, three doors down at the corner of the building. They were currently on a tour of the dark room.

_Mmm. He feels so good pressed up against me. Hopefully we'll get some alone time in here, and I can ruin him for any other woman._

"Alice… she's thinking about giving Emmett… oh, wow. That's a visual I didn't need to ever see," I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. This girl would be the death of me. "She's thinking about giving Emmett a blow job in the dark room."

"Good! It's about time that boy got some action," Alice said with excitement. She was strange, but she did genuinely want all of us to just be happy.

"Yeah, yeah, Emmett needs ass. I don't need to see it and hear about it, though," I said as I plopped my head to rest on my arms on top of my desk.

"Oh, Edward, lighten up. What's going on now?" Alice asked, not caring about my current predicament.

_Ugh. Does she have any idea what she's doing to me? Her tiny hand… how did she get it in my back pocket without me knowing? Oh, God, I wonder where else she's going to put it. If I lean forward just a little bit… There we go, now she knows exactly what she's doing to me._

"They've only known each other for a few hours!" I whispered to Alice. "They shouldn't be doing stuff like this already."

"What are they doing, Edward?" Alice was on the edge of her seat now, waiting impatiently.

"Bella's got her hand in Emmett's back pocket and he's rubbing himself up against her. Have they ever heard of privacy? Or decency in public?" I couldn't believe that this was acceptable in today's society. In my days, you weren't even allowed to look at a girl in public, let alone grope her. The new millennium was definitely screwed.

"I'm blocking them for the rest of the day, maybe even the rest of the year. If this is how bad they are after just meeting, I can only imagine the things they'll think up when they start dating," I rambled. Alice just giggled next to me, no doubt already knowing some of the things they would think up.

"No problem, Edward. I have Jasper in my next class with me. He'll let me know what they're feeling. They have Biology together as well," she stated with a smug smile.

"Do you think that's wise?" I asked her. "They do blood typing in Biology, Alice. Emmett is being very controlled right now, but there's no way he can handle actually smelling her blood and being exposed to it."

"That's why we will go camping on that day, Edward. They don't do blood typing on the first day of school anyway, silly. You need to relax. I know that Emmett wants your help, but you don't have to become solely responsible for the big guy."

"Easier said than done." I heard the bell rang and sprang from my seat, ready for my next class away from my siblings. Calculus II would be my salvation. Being the smartest had never paid off quite so well.


	5. Getting Closer

_Alright, this is the last chapter for the night, people._

_I need to get some sleep so that I can wake up early and try to get some work done. I hate it, but I need the money. Real life sucks._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the characters in Twilight, or anything related to the books and/or movies. If I did, I would be way too busy- doing dirty things with the Cullen boys- to sit down at my laptop and write this story. The scenes, characters, and general plot ideas that I did borrow from Stephenie Meyer have been revamped to fit my story.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett's Undoing

Chapter Five: Getting Closer

_Emmett POV_

She was perfect. I had no question about that. She was witty, beautiful, laid back, kind, and I knew that she was thinking nasty thoughts about me earlier in class. If Edward's shocked expression weren't enough, feeling her groping my ass while in the dark room definitely was. No wonder Alice was so anxious for Bella and me to become a couple. I had no doubt in my mind that she was the perfect match for me. Now I just had to convince her of that and not freak her out by telling her that I was a vampire. High school sucks.

We walked hand-in-hand to Biology II only to find that classes were cancelled for the day because our teacher Mr. Shaw had to leave town for a family emergency and they didn't have enough time to get a substitute for the day. We were instructed to either go study in the library or the cafeteria. Since it was Bella's first day, I decided to give her a little tour of the school.

I showed her where all the different wings… science, art, math, english. She already knew where the gymnasium was, so I showed her where the cafeteria, auditorium, and library were. As we were walking toward the library, I stopped in front of the janitor's closet.

"Why are showing me this, Emmett?" she asked with a smirk.

"I just wanted to show you one of the many places that you and I will spend countless hours making out during the school year. This is a pretty crowded area, though, so you'll have to try and stay quiet so no one can hear us," I teased her. I was rewarded with that beautiful blush across her face.

We ended up in the library, seated alone at a table in the back corner. There were only about ten other students in here right now, so we were able to talk without disturbing anyone.

"Why did you come to stay with your dad? Rumor has it that you haven't been here for quite a few years," I asked her. She was sitting in the chair next to me, and our chairs were facing each other. I had her hands clasped in mine on the table. She hadn't pulled away from my cold skin once today. It was so wonderful to feel her warmth.

"My step-dad plays minor league baseball, and my mom was really missing him while he was away. I just figured it would be easier if I came to stay with Charlie for awhile. Mom can go on the road with Phil, and I can get to know my dad again," she explained. She leaned her head closer to me and rested it on my shoulder.

"Why did your family move here?" she asked back.

"Carlisle got transferred. Forks needed a new Chief of Staff at the hospital. He's a great doctor. Edward and Alice want to follow in his footsteps," I said. I wanted to share everything with her about our family, but I knew that I couldn't.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't really know. I've never thought about it," I answered. Honestly I had never had the opportunity to be anything past a high school senior since I had been turned. We were going to try this time, go onto college, and possibly into our early adulthood. I would be able to with Bella.

"Well, what do you like doing?" she asked again. She moved her nose closer to my neck and inhaled. She already acted like one of us.

"I like spending time with you," I stated. "Other than that, I don't really know. Jasper likes music, Rosalie likes cars, Esme is the perfect housewife. I don't know where I fit," I admitted. I had never told any of my family this, but I knew that I could trust Bella. She cared what I wanted, she valued my opinion.

"You'll figure it out," she whispered against my skin. She placed a soft kiss on my neck before clutching my arm harder, pulling herself closer against me.

"Bella, you're so amazing." I turned to look into her eyes. My hand instinctively moved to brush a stray strand of her hair out of her face. "I've never met a girl like you. You're so independent and unique. My family already loves you. I'm already crazy about you. Do you think that's strange?"

"No. I feel the same way about you," she admitted to me. She leaned her face into my touch and closed her eyes. "I've never had a real boyfriend before. I've never even kissed a boy, Emmett. But I want to do so much with you. I want to spend time with you and get to know you and experience everything with you."

"I want that, too, Bella. I want that, too," I whispered back to her. I moved my face closer to hers and dropped a chaste kiss on the corner of her lips. I felt her respond and smile against my lips. As I was about to lean in further, the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch.

"Not fair," she said against my mouth before pulling away. She had a beautiful grin across her face, and my heart swelled knowing that I had put it there.

"We can continue this later, darling. We can even try out one of those janitor's closets, I teased as she stood from her seat. I swatted her behind as she bent down to grab her book bag.

"Emmett! There's no way I'm letting you feel me up next to a Swiffer!" she replied as she started walking away.

I quickly rose and caught up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and walking behind her. I moved my lips up to her ear. "Come on, baby, I promise that you'll like what I do with my Swiffer," I teased before flicking my tongue across her earlobe. I couldn't help myself. There was something about her that made me lose all common sense. I had to touch her, kiss her, be with her.

Bella giggled, and it was easily becoming my favorite sound in the world. We walked to the cafeteria, earning stares from all the students that we passed. No one had ever seen me speak to another person outside of my family, let alone partake in some serious PDA with a girl. Everyone was always so frightened by my size that I never bothered to learn anything about them. Bella was different, though.

Rosalie and Jasper came up beside us, both laughing at us. "You two should really get a room," my sister teased me with an elbow jab to the ribs.

"I'm trying to convince her, Rosie, but she's just not taking up my offer," I replied. I laughed when Rosalie ducked under my arm and kidnapped Bella from me. She hurried her down the hallway toward the cafeteria.

"I have never felt you radiating so much happiness since I met you," Jasper said as he walked beside me.

"She's wonderful, Jazz. She's everything I could have ever hoped for. It's only going to get better with time, you know," I told him. I couldn't stop staring at Bella as she was shooed into the cafeteria by Rosalie and Alice. I have no clue where the hell Alice came from.

We walked in and went straight to our table. Edward was already sitting there with the girls, waiting for us. We bypassed the lunch line, knowing that the others already had enough for us to fake eating for the next hour. I pulled up a seat next to Bella, making sure to slide it extra close to her. She smiled over at me before taking a drink of her water.

"So are any of you actually related by blood?" she asked, not knowing that she'd said the magic word.

"Rosalie and I are twins. We're the only ones who are actually related to each other," Jasper explained.

"And you and Alice are together. Are you and Rosalie together?" she asked, looking at Edward. I almost chuckled out loud. He wished.

"No, Bella, I'm same sex oriented," Rosalie answered for him.

"Yes, and Edward is asexual," I replied. Everyone chuckled at my brother's expense, and I was pleased. He just glared at me, but Edward was all bark and no bite so I wasn't worried.

"I am not asexual, brother. I do not mate with myself, unlike you," he retorted. "I just don't date."

"Not for Jessica Stanley's lack of trying," Alice continued teasing him. Everyone laughed except for Rosalie.

"She's not that good," she said. "You're not missing much, trust me."

Bella looked at me in shock for a second before breaking into a fit of giggles. They stopped abruptly when she noticed someone walking up behind me. She scooted closer to me and wrapped her arm around mine.

"Hey, Bella," I heard over my shoulder. I turned to see Mike Newton. This kid was such a dumbass. "How's your first day going?"

Rosalie and Jasper were both rolling their eyes but not paying any attention. Edward and Alice were watching intently, wondering what I was going to do.

"Fine, Mike. Thanks for asking," Bella politely replied.

"Great. Too bad we don't have more classes together, though. I'd love to get to know you better," he said. Was he really saying this shit with her wrapped around me right now?! "Maybe we could go out sometime."

That was enough. "Yeah, baby, you and Mike should go out sometime so that he can get to know you better," I said as I leaned in and planted a kiss on her neck. I heard her breath hitch as I did so and smiled against her soft skin. So tempting.

"Mmm," she sighed. Bella opened her eyes to see Mike still standing there. "Sorry, Mike, did you need something?" I burst out laughing as he walked away with a shocked expression on his face.

"That wasn't very nice, Emmett," Bella whispered to me.

"You liked it," I teased back, pulling her chair closer to mine, wrapping my arms around her waist. "And you're going to like so much more, too."

"Yeah, well, she has to get through the rest of the day first, champ," Alice teased. The bell rang once she said that and we all separated for our remaining classes. None of which I had with Bella. That sucks.


	6. Why Is My Brother Naked!

_Okay, I didn't come right out and say it, but Edward can read Bella's mind in this story._

_Also, I had a request for Edward/Alice. While I was considering it prior to starting the fic, I'm going to go in a different direction. But I'll try to throw in some E/A moments for you. Thanks for the suggestion!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the characters in Twilight, or anything related to the books and/or movies. If I did, I would be way too busy- doing dirty things with the Cullen boys- to sit down at my laptop and write this story. The scenes, characters, and general plot ideas that I did borrow from Stephenie Meyer have been revamped to fit my story.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett's Undoing

Chapter Six: Why Is My Brother Naked?!

_Rosalie POV_

I'll be the first to admit that I can get a little jealous of other females at times. I'm fucked in the head, what can I say?! I hate attention from males, but I also thrive on it. I love girls, but I also can't stand them sometimes. I honestly didn't know what was wrong with me.

Jasper and I had both gotten psychology degrees to see if we could diagnose my problems, but we didn't have any luck. I knew where it all came from, though. The night I was killed and turned into a vampire. The night that my human life ended and an eternity of loneliness began.

I was happy for my brother, really. Bella was hot. She was nice and funny, perfect for him. I wanted that, too, though. I didn't care if it was with a boy or girl. I just wanted someone to share my days with. But until that happened, I was going to have as much fun as I could and corrupt tons of hot, high school girls along the way.

Speaking of… I could see Bella and Emmett clutching each other's hands out in the hallway. Jasper and I had already walked into our sixth hour classroom, ready for an hour of World History. Like we didn't already know most of it. Bella on the other hand was having separation issues with my brother.

"Bella, you'll be able to see him in between our next class," I yelled into the hallway. Of course this caused her to blush and sink further into Emmett's arms. I just chuckled from my seat next to Jasper.

"You're a strange mix today, Rose," he observed while annoyingly tapping his pen against his desk.

"I'm a very intricate woman, Jazzy," I purred back to him.

"You want to tell me what's on your mind?" he offered.

"Not right now, but it's not like it would be hard for you to figure out," I replied. "I promise to be a good girl, really."

"I know, Rosie, I know."

With that, our conversation ended as Bella walked into the room and sat down on Jasper's other side. She had this adorable little pout on her face and her blush had spread from her cheeks down to her neck. Oh, God. Her neck and all those lovely veins pumping.

"Rosalie!" Jasper whispered through clenched teeth too low for anyone but me to hear him. "She's with Emmett. She'll be our sister someday," he reminded me with a fierce glare.

"Can't blame a girl for trying, Jazzy baby," I replied with a little sigh of my own. Now I was turned on, and I didn't even have a hot teacher to fantasize about. Mr. Adams was old, fat, and balding. Not exactly my type.

The old man started speaking, explaining class rules and requirements. Like I hadn't heard this speech a hundred fucking times before. Give me a break. Does it really matter if we chew gum in class? Or wear a hat? Calm down, man.

He assigned us into pairs for the term, and I ended up with some geeky ass junior girl. Maybe I could turn her into a project of mine. Give her confidence, corrupt her mind and body. Who knew? Jasper and Bella ended up getting paired together, so this would be a breeze for them… well, maybe not Jasper. It would be a good learning experience for him, though.

With as many years as Jasper had been around humans now, he still had a little trouble controlling his instincts. He was after all raised as a newborn vampire to only look at humans as food. Our lifestyle was a big change for him, but I was proud of my brother. He'd only had a few slips since joining the Cullen family. I was the only one of us who had never tasted human blood, not for lack of trying, believe me.

Back to class. The bell was about to ring, so Mr. Adams was telling us all to read chapter one and two and do the study guides at the end of the chapters. It was the first day of school, dude. Give us a break. Oh well, it wasn't like I had anything else to do during the eight hours of the night that humans slept.

I stood from my seat, grabbing my books from my desk at the same time. Jasper and Bella followed me into the hallway and around the corner, heading toward the foreign language wing. We all had our final class in this wing, thanks to Alice of course. I smirked when I turned the corner and saw Emmett leaning against what I was assuming was Bella's classroom.

"Holy shit," Bella muttered under her breath as she caught sight of him. It took all my strength not to laugh. Emmett wasn't wearing his shirt, and he was covered in water droplets. I'm sure that Bella thought she was simply fantasizing; however, I knew that he had just had gym class. The little skeeve was plotting this entrance to see how she would react to him.

"I can barely stand upright," Jasper whispered to me. I couldn't control the chuckle this time. I knew that Bella must have just sent a large amount of stimulation toward Jasper, having seen Emmett in almost all his glory.

"This isn't the locker room, loser," I yelled to my brother who simply shrugged at me. At this very moment, I wanted nothing more than to be Edward so I could read her thoughts. I bet they were completely X-rated.

"Your wish is my command," Edward whispered into my ear as he came up behind me. "She's thinking that she's never seen a body like our brothers, she's never even seen a boy naked before. Our Bella truly is as innocent as she looks."

"So are you, Edward," I said with a shrug. I was blocking my mind from him, humming a Nine Inch Nails song in my head. There was no way I was going to let him find out that I loved the way his body felt pressed up behind me. It would give him the wrong idea, and I couldn't hurt Edward. "What's she thinking now?"

"She's obsessing over his 'v'. What the hell is a 'v'?"

I chuckled before responding. "It's the incredibly sexy part on a guy where his stomach meets in a v to lead down to his package," I answered with no emotion.

"What the hell is so special about that?"

"You really are completely sheltered, sweetheart. It's sexy. It's like a little map leading a girl to a happy surprise," I teased.

"Oh, God. I will never understand women." He paused for a moment, watching as Bella stood motionless in the middle of the hallway. Jasper was standing next to her, trying to conceal his laughter. Alice was walking around the corner quickly with a bounced to her step. She had obviously seen this play out in her head and was anxious to watch the show in real life.

The show was definitely worth it. Emmett casually pushed himself off the wall and approached Bella slowly. Everyone walking by was staring, of course. There was a half naked boy in the hallway and he was giving his new girlfriend sex-me eyes. Wait, were they dating yet?! I didn't really know.

Jasper moved to stand by Alice, not wanting to be within reaching distance of the completely hormone-driven couple in the middle of the hallway. Emmett was finally standing in front of Bella now.

"How was your last class, Bella?" he asked as he hovered over her, invading her personal space. He rested his hands on her hips and she visibly slumped. He was probably holding her up for support.

"Hot," she answered. I laughed out loud at that. The poor girl didn't stand a chance of ever having the upper hand in this relationship. I would need to teach her.\

"The room was hot?" he teased back.

"Shut up," she said before taking a step back, causing Emmett's hands to fall to his sides. It appeared that Bella had snapped out of her trance. "Why are you half naked in the middle of the hallway?"

"Well, it was hot," he replied with a wink.

"Then go take a cold shower," Bella said without a falter. She was feisty. I would like having her around to help me gang up on the boys.

"Will you take one with me?" Emmett was really pushing it with this girl. I know that he had some weird claim on her, but he had only known her for one day. If he wasn't careful, he was going to scare her off.

"In your dreams, Cullen." Bella leaned up onto her tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on Emmett's lips. "See you after class." With that, she turned and walked a few doors down into her classroom. Jasper followed, stopping to pat Emmett on the back with a smirk on his face.

"You've met your match, brother dear," Alice teased as she pulled me along to our classroom. I turned back to see Edward chuckling softly. He was standing with Emmett now.

"Mr. Cullen! Where is your shirt?!" I looked past the boys to see Ms. Jenkins rounding the corner. She looked pissed. I knew that dirty bitch had a naughty side to her.

Edward looked up at me, having heard my thoughts about the teacher. I saw pain in his eyes but when I gave him a questioning look, he turned his attention back to Emmett getting yelled at. What the hell was that?

"Alice," I whispered into my sister's ear, grabbing her arm before she could walk through the doorway. "I want to know."

Her eyes snapped up to meet mine, and I saw a slight smirk on the corner of her mouth. "I thought you were opposed to that," she stated.

"I normally am, but I just need to know what could be. I'm not making any promises here."


	7. The Empath's View of High School

_Alright, I'm hoping to get a couple chapters done this weekend, but I make no promises. I have a crazy month coming up!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the characters in Twilight, or anything related to the books and/or movies. If I did, I would be way too busy- doing dirty things with the Cullen boys- to sit down at my laptop and write this story. The scenes, characters, and general plot ideas that I did borrow from Stephenie Meyer have been revamped to fit my story.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett's Undoing

Chapter Seven: The Empath's View of High School

_Jasper POV_

I liked Bella. She seemed to be a good contrast for Emmett. My family thought that everything was going well with their first meeting, but I knew better. While Emmett was doing fine, Bella seemed to be having some problems. I hadn't been thinking about it much because I didn't want Edward to pick up on it and tell Emmett. No need to make him worry for no reason.

When Bella had seen Emmett standing in the hallway without his shirt on, her first reaction was lust. I wasn't surprised. She is a teenager after all. Nervousness came second to the lust. I think that our Bella has never seen a naked boy before. I wonder how much experience she does have in the dating department. I had overheard conversations about how her mother had left her father when she was a child, because she was too afraid of living in Forks forever and not realizing her dreams.

What dreams did she have to live out?! From what I had overheard- unintentionally, might I add- she was a stay-at-home mother married to a wannabe baseball star. Granted, that was better than having to live off blood for an eternity. To each their fucking own. But I digress.

Lust, check. Nervousness, check. Out of place. She was feeling very out of place all day long. Whether it be with Emmett, with our entire family, or just walking the halls. This girl had serious self-esteem issues. I was amazed that she was able to keep a brave front up while speaking with Emmett. Or any of us for that matter. We were pretty intimidating; most people didn't bother to try to get to know us. Not that we would let them anyway. The last thing I needed was some human hanging around, smelling delicious, making me want to drain the blood from their body.

I was going to have to get better, though. Apparently Bella was going to be a large part of our lives from now on. I don't have anything against her. I just don't want to slip up and disappoint my family. Emmett would also never let me hear the end of it. He was already crazy about this girl. It was strange to feel anything but boredom and humor from him.

On the positive side, I didn't feel any fear from her. She truly was unique. Our appearances and attitudes usually frightened those around us. Throughout the day and throughout the emotions that she was experiencing, it was the only one that was absent. I was thankful for this. If this girl was going to be dating Emmett, she would need to have a strong stomach. Emmett could be a handful to say the least. He was very active, very extreme in every way.

I was currently sitting at my desk, staring at Bella as she stood in front of the classroom. Mrs. Gomez liked to torture new students, the bitch. She had tried to get under my skin when we moved here, but I obviously did not take that lying down. Bella was a different story, though. She was fidgeting with her hands and shuffling her feet as she told the class about herself in Spanish. She actually knew the language pretty well.

She finished and started to walk back to the seat next to me. We were in the back row; it had been my decision. I didn't like to be noticed and gawked at by others. As she walking down the small aisle, her foot got caught on a stray backpack strap and she stumbled. Luckily for her, I have lightning quick vampire reflexes. I was able to catch her without even rising from my seat. I stopped her from falling, her head only a foot from the ground.

"Bella Bella Bella, I thought you were falling for my brother," I teased. I couldn't resist. "I'm already taken," I whispered too low for anyone else to hear.

She blushed a deep crimson color, and I immediately regretted my words. All the blood rushing to her face was too painful to bear. I could taste the venom pooling in my mouth as her scent floated to my nostrils. My grip tightened on her as I helped her stand again. Once my hands were free from her, I gripped the edges of the desk I was sitting in, trying to concentrate on anything but her scent.

Thankfully Mrs. Gomez decided to start class so Bella turned her attention to the front of the room again. She slowly calmed down, her embarrassment fading over the duration of our last class for the day. Mrs. Gomez told us that we would be working on three larger projects during the year and that we were to work in partners. She randomly pulled our names from a sombrero she had in her classroom. How original.

Of course, I ended up with Bella. Thank God. I didn't want to work with anyone else in this class. Like I said before, I'm not really keen on hanging out with humans. It looked like Alice had been right all along, not surprisingly. Bella would be spending an awful lot of time with our family from now on. We discussed what we would be learning this year, looked at a dumbass slide show of Mrs. Gomez's recent trip to Mexico to visit some of her family, and were left with the last fifteen minute to do as we pleased.

I immediately turned my desk to face Bella, not wanting to speak with anyone else. Normally I would just sit quietly and sketch in my notebook. But I had promised Alice that I would try to get to know Bella and make her feel more comfortable around our family. I would help Bella with her comfort, but who was going to help me with mine?! It was all I could to not reach over and bite into her porcelain skin.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"About what?" she asked, looking in me with those big, innocent, brown eyes. They just made you want to spill all your darkest secrets to her. Emmett was so fucked.

"About everything. Forks, school, Emmett…" I chuckled under my breath when I saw her face flush again. This was becoming way too fun.

"I'll get used to Forks again. It's been awhile since I've had to suffer this extreme weather, you know. The school seems okay, I guess. It's just like any other high school. Lots of hormone-crazed teenagers who want to gossip about the new girl. I'll deal," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And Emmett?" I prodded.

"What do you want to know about your brother?" she asked back.

"Do you like him?" I regretted the question as soon as I heard myself speak it. I was acting like a damn middle schooler.

"Where the hell have you been all day, Jasper?" she teased. I chuckled at that. "I like what I know so far, but that's not a lot. Emmett has a lot of different layers. I've only seen a couple."

"I have never heard anyone speak more accurately about him," I said lowly. "Most people write him off as a dumb jock or a prankster."

"Oh, I'm sure he can be a prankster at times, but just in the few conversations I've had with him I know that he's intelligent and insightful. I can't wait to get to know him better," she answered honestly.

"He feels the same way about you, Bella," I told her. I smiled when I immediately felt her emotions ease. She was beginning to lose some of her inferiority complex. Good.

The bell rang and we each rose from our seats. We let the other students walk out of the room before us, not wanting to die in the stampede. I could hold my own, but I doubted that Bella could.

"Do you need to stop at your locker? Everyone else will be waiting for us in the parking lot?" I asked her.

"No, I have everything I need in my backpack, Jasper," she answered back. She was feeling exhausted now. I couldn't blame her. It had been a busy week for her, and I'm sure that with all of these new emotions coming into play today that it was finally catching up with her. We walked out of the building and into the parking lot. A few kids nodded good-byes to Bella as she left.

I chuckled when I caught sight of my surrogate family. Alice and Edward were arguing over a song that was currently popular. Alice thought it was good; Edward said that it was mediocre at best. Rose was debating with Emmett on why he should allow her to drive the Jeep home; he was not buying into it.

"Bella, my dear!" Emmett yelled over to us. "Thank God you've come to save me from Rosalie's annoyingness!" Rosalie slapped Emmett on the back of the head, causing Bella to giggle as we made our way over to them. She walked into Emmett's arms, snuggling against him. "I missed you," he whispered into her hair.

I was definitely seeing a whole new side of Emmett. He was feeling content and excited but not the hormonal kind of excited. He was genuinely happy to be near Bella again.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight, darlings?" Rosalie asked, jumping down from where she was standing in the passenger seat of Emmett's Jeep. She reminded me of a cat.

"I don't know, but I definitely think we should do something to welcome Bella to Forks," Alice suggested.

"Actually, I'm really tired," Bella said apologetically. "I was planning on just going home and going to bed early."

"Of course, Bella. You have to be exhausted," Edward reassured her. He was standing next to Rosalie now, poking her in the side, causing her to giggle. "You've only been here a couple days; you're still adjusting."

"Well, how about we do something this weekend instead?" Alice asked, hopeful. She was eager to get to know Bella more and to convince her to let her buy her a new wardrobe. I didn't think she was going to have much luck, though. Bella seemed content in her band tee shirt.

"Sounds good," the human said with a yawn.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Emmett asked, tucking his hand underneath her chin and pulling her face to look up to him.

"I have my truck here, baby," she said in her sleep-ridden voice. "I can't leave it here." She didn't feel her usual bout of embarrassment, so I don't think she even realized that she'd just called Emmett 'baby' in front of all of us.

"I'll drive your truck home; we can hang out for awhile," Emmett said.

"Okay," the short brunette agreed with a smirk and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Does that mean I get to drive the Jeep?!" Rosalie asked with excitement dripping from her voice. Oh God, help us all.


	8. Meet the Parent

_I don't know how good this chapter will be, because I'm super sick right now and dreading going back to work tomorrow. But I wanted to get another one posted for you before I actually get into some action for our characters. You know how I hate a slow storyline._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the characters in Twilight, or anything related to the books and/or movies. If I did, I would be way too busy- doing dirty things with the Cullen boys- to sit down at my laptop and write this story. The scenes, characters, and general plot ideas that I did borrow from Stephenie Meyer have been revamped to fit my story.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett's Undoing

Chapter Eight: Meet the Parent

_Bella POV_

Oh my God. I didn't expect the night to go like this. I thought that Emmett would bring me home, we'd hang out for a bit, and he would be long gone before Charlie got home. Not exactly what happened.

Emmett had drove me home, muttering about how slow my truck went the entire way while I sat on the passenger side and watched him with a smile. He made me feel like myself. I know that sounds weird, but I just mean that he makes me feel really comfortable. Safe.

We got to my house and worked on some school assignments in the kitchen before moving to the living room. Emmett threw himself onto Charlie's couch, making it look midget-sized in comparison to his large frame. I chuckled for a second before I was immediately pulled down into his lap. He started tickling my sides, holding me still as I tried to squirm away from him. It was no use. Emmett was too strong, so I decided to go with another tactic.

I'll be honest; I don't have a lot of experience with guys. I had only been on a couple dates back in Phoenix, and none of them had amounted to a relationship. I had seen enough daytime television and 90s teen movies to know how to elicit certain reactions from boys, though. I started to direct my squirming to one particular area on Emmett in hopes of distracting him.

So there I was straddling my new boyfriend's lap- I'm pretty sure that Emmett is my boyfriend- when my father walks into the house. The smart thing to do would have been to jump off Emmett's lap, but my brain stopped functioning as soon as I saw the shock on Charlie's face. His teenage daughter had been back with him for one week, and she was already being caught in compromising positions with boys that she barely knew. Perfect, just perfect.

"Bells?!" My father was never one for words, but I had to commend him. It was more than I could get out right now. "Who's your friend?" He was surprisingly calm. That scared the shit out of me.

"Umm, Ch-Char—" I literally could not speak. Thank God for Emmett. He gently lifted me and helped me stand in front of the couch as he stood himself. He turned to face Charlie and offered a wide grin.

"My name is Emmett Cullen, sir. It's nice to meet you," he said with a sturdy voice. How the hell was he managing this? I could barely think, let alone speak to my father in a calm manner. I clutched Emmett's hand for support.

"Well, Emmett, I wish I could say the same," Charlie said. I smiled when he hung up his gun on the coat rack. He was unarmed now. That was good.

"Charlie!" I scolded. He raised his eyebrow at me in true Swan form.

"Bells," he said in an even tone. "I know we haven't gotten to go over any rules of the house, but let's start with boys. I don't want you home alone with any."

I could hear Emmett stifle a chuckle and felt my sarcastic side come out to play. "Little late for that rule, huh, Charlie?"

"Isabella, you know what I mean," he stated as he started rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. Was he getting ready for a fight?

"Charlie, I know exactly what you mean, and you don't have to worry about that. Emmett and I weren't doing anything bad, I promise," I tried to assure my overprotective father. He snorted in response.

"Sir, I should go home. Leave you and Bella to talk," Emmett said as he dropped my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist to give me a light squeeze.

"Emmett, that's not necessary, really," I whispered to him. Totally forgetting that Charlie was in the same room as us, I reached out with my hands and tugged on his shirt, pulling him closer to him and trying to alleviate his leaving.

I have no clue what was going through my father's head at his next words. "Yeah, Emmett, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Charlie, that's awfully presumptive of you. I'm sure that Emmett has plans with his family," I said. Truth was, there was no way I wanted Emmett to stay for an awkward dinner with my father. He and I hadn't even really gotten to know each other yet; I didn't need Charlie scaring him away with talk of burying him behind our house if he hurt me or sexed me up.

"Bella, really, my night is free," Emmett said between chuckles. I looked up at him with a panicked expression on my face.

"Great. I'll order Chinese," Charlie announced before walking into the kitchen.

"You don't have to do this, Emmett," I whispered to the new man in my life.

Emmett turned me toward him and moved his hands to frame my face. "I know, but I want to. This way your dad will know that he can trust me with you. It will make things less awkward for us as we figure everything out."

"But Emmett, we barely know each other. There is no way I want to make you have dinner with my dad to try to convince him that you're not using me for sex," I explained further, resting my own hands on his waist, tugging his shirt again.

"Bella, it's rude of me to say no to him. We are going to be spending a lot of time together from now on, and I'm going to have to meet him eventually, right?" I nodded my head slowly. "You've already met most of my family," he teased, dropping his hands to rest on my hips, pulling me up against him.

"Brothers and sisters are different than parents," I answered, snuggling my head into his chest.

"Yeah, they're more protective and more vindictive. Thank God you're an only child," he said with a chuckle. I joined him before Charlie called us into the kitchen to join him. And that's where I was right now.

Emmett and I were sitting across from Charlie at the small dinner table in the center of the room. Emmett was still working on his first plate of Mongolian Beef. For such a large guy, he didn't seem to have much of an appetite. Charlie and I were sharing a Cashew Chicken. My father had decided to be completely undomesticated and eat directly out of the carton. _(FYI: This is the only way to eat Chinese.)_

"So Emmett, you and your family moved here three years ago, right?" Charlie asked. Thank God he finished chewing his food before he spoke. He grabbed his Vitamin R and took a drink.

"Yes, sir. Just in time to start high school in Forks. Carlisle's promotion couldn't have come at a better time," he answered with a polite smile. My dad had found us in a very awkward position, but the evening had slowly started to turn upward. I knew from Alice that my father really liked Dr. Cullen, so I think that was helping Emmett right now. I'd take whatever I could get. I had never had to introduce anyone to a parent before; it was unnerving as hell.

"I agree with you there," Charlie replied. "Dr. Cullen has been a great asset to the staff of the hospital. I hope that you and your brothers and sisters like Forks as well."

"It's looking up all the time," Emmett answered with a cheesy smile in my direction that caused me to turn a deep shade of crimson.

"Yeah, about that—" Charlie started before I cut him off.

"Charlie—" I started only to be cut off by Emmett.

"It's okay, Bella," he said in a calming voice. He took my hand into his over the table. "Chief Swan, I'm sorry that you met me the way you did. I know that it was shocking and awkward for you, but we really weren't doing anything wrong. And I really like your daughter. I know that we just met today, but I can already tell that Bella is a very special person. I'm sure you know that already, though."

Charlie only nodded and took another bite of his food. He seemed to be mulling this over in his head. I looked over at Emmett with a huge grin on my face before Charlie cleared his throat. "Alright, you've got a fresh start. But I'm standing my ground with the rule I set earlier. I don't want you two alone in the house. You seem like a good kid, and I respect your family. Don't screw this up."

"You've got my word, sir," Emmett said, looking Charlie in the eye. "It's getting late, and Jasper is going to be picking me up any minute now," my new boyfriend said while standing from his chair. "Thank you for dinner, Chief." He shook my father's hand before I followed him to the doorway.

We stood in the doorway, simply holding hands with each other. It was corny, I know, but I really couldn't help myself when I was around Emmett. The whole thirteen hours we had known each other.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. This was becoming my favorite place in the world to be.

"For being so great with Charlie tonight. I've never introduced a boy to one of my parents before," I admitted shyly while I snuggled my face into his chest.

"I've never met a parent before, so we're both even. But turnabout is fair play, my dear. This weekend, you get to meet my parents," he said as a car pulled into my drive and honked. We both looked up to see Jasper sitting behind the wheel of a black Mercedes.

"See you tomorrow," he whispered against my cheek as he dropped a kiss on it.

I smiled back at him and waved to Jasper as they sped off. I made my way back to the kitchen and took a seat across from my father. I pushed the food around on my plate, staring off at nothing in particular.

"I am so not ready for this shit," Charlie muttered as he took another swig of Vitamin R.


	9. Reflections of a Teenage Vampire

_Well, I'm still sick but I'm feeling a little better. Thank God._

_To those of you who leave positive, insightful reviews, thank you. I'm glad that you like my version of Charlie._

_For those of you who make assumptions and pass judgment about my personal life because I write a sex scene or two, please feel free to not leave reviews anymore. They're rude and discouraging. I write sex, because it's a part of life. It's human nature and basic instinct. I'm not trying to be rude or prudish, but I don't see how my personal life has anything to do with my story(ies.)_

_Now please don't feel uncomfortable enough to review. I truly do love reading what you all have to think. But I just don't like feeling flogged or judged so if you have a problem with me, please private message me instead of blasting me in public. It's more respectable._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the characters in Twilight, or anything related to the books and/or movies. If I did, I would be way too busy- doing dirty things with the Cullen boys- to sit down at my laptop and write this story. The scenes, characters, and general plot ideas that I did borrow from Stephenie Meyer have been revamped to fit my story.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett's Undoing

Chapter Nine: Reflections of a Teenage Vampire

_Emmett POV_

Well, that was new. I had never been more uncomfortable in my life. All I wanted to do was bend Bella over the table and take her, but I had to sit like a good boy and swallow nasty-ass tasting rice and noodles. What the hell were they thinking when they ordered that shit?

Thank God I had been able to call Jazz while they were ordering food to make arrangements for an evening hunt. I needed to speak with him, anyway.

"What's on your mind, Emmett?" he asked. I swear sometimes it was almost like he could read minds too.

"What do you think?" I asked with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Well, I know who is on your mind, but I'm just wondering how you're coping with everything," he further explained. Jasper was driving us to a break in the forest so that we could do some hunting before heading home. I loved every member of my faux family, but Jasper was the easiest to talk to. He had done some shady things in his past, so he never judged.

"I'm handling it, man. It would've been nice to have a heads up, though. Your girlfriend will never hear the end of that," I stated. He chuckled from the driver's seat as we reached our destination. I jumped out of Carlisle's car and started walking into the woods, knowing that Jasper was right behind me. "Bella's amazing. She is absolutely everything I could ever hope for, but I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Did Alice tell you anything yet?" my brother asked, trying to find a voice of reason for me.

"No, we haven't really had time to talk today. I was too wrapped up in hormones to concentrate on anything else," I said realistically. He would know better than anyone else.

"Bella was, too, bro," he said with a smirk and a wink. That's right; my baby was just as nasty as me. "Alice told me that Bella is your other half of you, like a soul mate if you believe in those."

"Do you?"

"I don't know, Emmett. I believe that there's a right person and a wrong person for you. I don't know what my take is on the whole soul thing. I tend to agree with our brother on that one. How can you have a soul mate if you don't have a soul?" Damn, he was deep. He read way too much.

"I've never really thought about it. It never really mattered until now. I'm just so scared that I'll hurt her. In any way. I'm not Rosalie; I don't run out to do human girls all the time. It's weird, but in a good way, you know," I stopped walking to look at Jasper.

"I know. It was like when I stopped eating humans. It's a good change, but it's scary as hell. You'll be fine, though. Alice has already seen that Bella will stay with us, with you," he said as he crouched to the ground. He had picked up the scent of an animal and was preparing to spring. I stood back and let him. You didn't want to mess with Jazz when he was hunting.

I turned and went the opposite direction, catching a whiff of a deer. Not as good as grizzly, but it would do for tonight. I just needed something to take the edge off, to fill me so that I wouldn't be thirsty around Bella tomorrow. I would have to start hunting twice as much just for precautions now that I was going to be with a human. It would be hard enough to resist her blood with a full stomach but damn near impossible if I were thirsty.

With the deer in my sight, I pounced after it. I was ready for a chase, ready to work off some of this sexual frustration that had been building up today. I know that I seem like that's my only concern… sexing up Bella. It's not. She's amazing in every way. Obviously I love her body. She's beautiful. I love that she seems comfortable enough to not shy away from me. I've never had someone hold their own with me before. It's unsettling, and I fucking love it.

I was so distracted by thinking about Bella and finishing the last drop of blood in the deer underneath me that I didn't hear anyone come up behind me until it was too late. I felt a pair of thin arms wrapped around me, holding my head and shoulders in place. Then I caught the scent.

"Dammit, Alice! What do you want?!" I huffed at my sister before breaking free from her hold and putting some distance between our bodies.

"Emmett, dear, that's no way to speak to your favorite sister," she scolded me. I mean, she really scolded me. The little shit even wagged her finger at me as her boyfriend came to stand by her side. "I simply came to join you two. I missed my Jasper, and I heard that you had a few bones to pick with me. It's best you do it away from Esme. You know that she hates when you cuss."

"I don't fucking care right now if I cuss, Alice," I started in on her. "You should have told me about Bella. And I know that you were trying to protect me from myself or whatever, because you know that Bella and I are perfect for each other. Doesn't hold up, though, doll."

"What the hell do you mean?" she asked. She was getting pissed. Good. That was the idea.

"You wanted to play us like some game. Never mind the fact that her blood smells abso-fucking-lutely irresistible to me. I wanted to tear into her in the gymnasium! I needed some notice, Alice. Shit! Do you know how I would've felt if I hurt her?! It would've ended me," I admitted in a whisper.

"Emmett, I knew that you weren't going to hurt her. I care about her, too. I would've never put her in that danger if I didn't have 100% certainty that she would be safe with you today," Alice explained. She took a step toward me. "Now stop being a douche bag. You know that I wasn't playing you. You just wanted to get under my skin. Mission accomplished. I should punish you by making you wear whatever I tell you tomorrow."

"Nah, my girl likes the way I dress," I teased back.

"That she does. Though God knows why." She cringed as she said it. Alice and Jasper started walking back to the car. I could hear her mumbling bout my wretched band tee shirts and Etnies. She really needed to get over it.

I opted to run home instead and made it there before the happy couple. I saw Rosalie sitting in the living room with Carlisle and Esme and went to join them. I smirked as I heard Carlisle urging Rosalie to try not to get into any trouble this year. Fat chance.

"Hello, dear," Esme said. I stopped in front of her where she was sitting on the sofa and dropped a kiss to her cheek before throwing myself on the other end of the furniture. "How was your day?"

"Like you don't already know," I replied with a chuckle.

"I know some of it, but not from your point of view," she explained. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Esme. As I've scolded Alice, I would have appreciated some advanced notice of meeting Bella, but I'm dealing with it. I didn't hurt her," I said with a proud tone. I was proud of myself. Lesser vampires wouldn't have been able to control their thirst once they caught a whiff of my girl.

"That's a plus," Carlisle added to the conversation. "Rosalie was telling us a little about Bella before you came home."

"It's a good thing I got home when I did then. Bella is much more than Rosalie has seen, I can assure you," I defended.

"I wasn't saying anything bad about her, Em," Rosalie scoffed. "I was just telling Carlisle and Esme that she's sinfully delicious-smelling and also a looker. I'm envious of you, really." Rosalie stood up from where she was poised on the love seat. I swear she thought she really was a model. "I better go. I don't want to miss Chelsea Lately."

I rolled my eyes at my sister. She wasn't as shallow as most people thought, but she had her moments. I turned my head back to Esme who was still staring at me wanting details about my first meeting with Bella.

"You're going to make me ask again, aren't you?" she said with a stern expression on her face.

"What do you want to know, Esme? Bella is wonderful. She's beautiful, smart, funny, strong-willed. She's everything a person could want. She just moved here to reconnect with her dad. I should step back and let her, but I won't. I'm far too selfish. I don't ever want to not be with her now that I've met her," I admitted sheepishly. Only Esme could make me spill my guts without even really trying. Dammit.

She clapped from her spot next to me. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, sweetheart! I know that she's got to be such a lovely girl! I can't wait to meet her!" She really was our mother.

"I'm not ready for all that yet. I need to come to terms with how I'm going to explain everything to her first. Give me some time, and I'll let you know." Esme and Carlisle both nodded before getting up and retiring to their bedroom for the night. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and scrolled to Bella's name. Yes, we had exchanged digits today. Did you expect me not to?! I hit the screen to dial her number and waited.

Three rings later, I heard the phone click and her heavy breathing come across the line. "Hello?"

"Well, hello, beautiful," I teased her through the receiver.

"Emmett," she sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here thinking about you is all. I wanted to know if I could pick you up tomorrow morning." I felt like a shmuck. I was used to girls having crushes on me, but they never acted on it. I was scary. Actually trying to pursue a girl is a whole other story.

"I'll have to check my schedule," she said in a low voice. It was so sexy. Wait a minute, was she saying no to me?!

"Oh! Umm…" I had no words.

"Emmett, I'm only teasing. I would love for you to pick me up for school tomorrow morning," she said with a giggle. I was screwed. She had me in the palm of her fucking hand.

"Alright, I'll see you at seven thirty. Sweet dreams, darling." I hung up the phone before she could reply. I would have to turn the tables tomorrow.


	10. Starting a Routine

_Okay, I want to let everyone know that I am NOT abandoning either of my stories. It might take longer for me to get chapters out, because I'm trying to iron out some life issues. Being a 20-something right now isn't all that fun so give me some time. I hope this doesn't suck, but I wanted to get a chapter out for all of you._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the characters in Twilight, or anything related to the books and/or movies. If I did, I would be way too busy- doing dirty things with the Cullen boys- to sit down at my laptop and write this story. The scenes, characters, and general plot ideas that I did borrow from Stephenie Meyer have been revamped to fit my story.**

* * *

Emmett's Undoing

Chapter Ten: Starting a Routine

_Bella POV_

It was seven o'clock. He was going to be here in thirty minutes, and I wasn't close to ready yet. Charlie had left twenty minutes ago, thank God. I was running around the house in my dark skinny jeans and bra. I couldn't find my camisole anywhere. I knew that I had unpacked it. Where the hell was it?!

I ran up the stairs, only stumbling twice. I threw my body onto the floor, searching under my bed for the silver camisole with faded black skull on the front. Jackpot! I reached underneath and snatched it out, jumping up at the same time and hitting my head on the post of my bed. Fuck! That hurt like hell.

I pulled the thin material over my head and made my way to our only bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I noticed that there was a stream of blood flowing down my forehead. Perfect. This is just what I need before Emmett gets here. I hadn't even brushed my hair yet. Now I was going to have to try to control the mane atop my head while also avoiding the fresh, new cut.

After ten minutes of stopping blood and trying to tame my locks, I was almost fully presentable. I stopped in front of the mirror, swiped on some mascara, and ran back to my bedroom to find my shoes. One more task and I was good to go! Dropping onto my bed, I pulled on my silver ballet flats, completing my outfit for the day. With minutes to spare, I grabbed my backpack from my desk and headed downstairs. Maybe I could grab a quick breakfast before Emmett arrived.

Just as I was taking the last bite of my strawberry Pop Tart, I heard a knock at the door. I felt my face turn up into a wide smile and almost tripped over the kitchen table in my rush to reach the front door of the house. I yanked the door open and immediately felt my knees buckle underneath me. Seriously?! I was only away from him for like eleven hours. Seeing him shouldn't affect me this much, right?

"Good morning, dear," Emmett said in a husky whisper, leaning against the door frame. He was wearing a worn in pair of jeans and with a faded Pink Floyd tee shirt peeking out from underneath a white zip-up, hooded sweatshirt. It was so simple, which is why I loved it.

"Good morning, Emmett," I said, a sultry edge to my voice as I took a step toward him. It must've had my desired effect, because I noticed Emmett's eyes grow darker and he sucked in a deep breath. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded and took another breath. Emmett stood up straighter, towering over me. "Did you cut yourself this morning?" he asked.

I was taken by surprise. I must not have covered up the gash on my head as well as I thought I had. I nodded, pointing to my new battle scar. "I'm just about the clumsiest person on the planet. This was a casualty of trying to find my cami this morning," I said with a gesture to the tank top I was wearing.

Emmett's serious expression turned into a grin as he eyed the fabric that clung to my body. "I'm glad you found it, but I'm sorry that you hurt yourself. You should clean it up a little more so that it doesn't start bleeding again in class," he suggested. How cute! He was so attentive over me just having a small cut on my head.

"Okay," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "Just give me a few minutes. You can come in and make yourself comfortable while you wait," I shouted back as I walked up the stairs and into the only bathroom in my house.

I looked at myself in the mirror again and was surprised that I couldn't even see the cut underneath my thick, brown curls. I had opted to leave my hair down since pulling it up would've showed off my new scar and that was exactly what I wanted to avoid. How in the hell had Emmett even seen it?! He must pay more attention to me than I thought.

I rearranged my hair, using a bobby pin to hold it over my cut. Hopefully I wouldn't have to mess with this all day long. I wasn't overly worried about my looks. I just didn't want everyone to see how klutzy I was right away. It was better to ease people into that fun fact about me. I smiled at my reflection before turning and exiting the bathroom. I stopped in the hallway, seeing movement coming from my bedroom.

"Emmett?!" I hadn't even heard him come up the stairs, but here he was sitting on my bed like it was no big deal. "Whatcha doin, Cullen?" I teased him as I leaned against the doorframe.

"Just hanging out in your bed, looking around, trying to find your dark secrets." He was so nonchalant about this; it worried me that he'd done this with a lot of other girls prior to me.

"I don't really have any," I said as I took a step into the room and stood just out of his reach. "Do you?"

"Tons," he whispered before reaching out and grabbing my waist. He pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling him, my chest even with his face. "Do you wanna see?" He smirked up at me as his hands moved to grip my hips.

I nodded my head, unable to speak. I'd never been so forward with a guy before, but it didn't feel strange or awkward with Emmett. It was almost like he'd been here, just waiting for me. I fit in perfectly with his siblings. They had taken me in with open arms, getting along great with me after just knowing me for one day. If only I'd come to Forks before this year.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I felt Emmett's hands start sliding underneath my shirt, stroking my sides. His lips had trailed up my shoulder and were now placing soft kisses on my neck. Without thinking, I clutched onto his shoulders and pulled myself closer to him. I could feel his length underneath me and knew that we would need to stop soon before we got too carried away.

"Em—uhh," I sighed as his kisses moved around my neck to just above my cami. His hands had ventured up further, bunching up my shirt as he stroked the sides of my breasts. I involuntarily bucked forward, causing him to let out a loud groan. "Emmett, we have to stop. We have to go to school." I don't think it sounded very convincing, but thankfully he took the hint.

He placed one last kiss on my neck before pulling back and dropping his hands from underneath my shirt. He straightened my cami and helped me off his lap. His eyes had darkened again and he had a sexy smirk on his face. I grasped his hand in mine and pulled on his arm, trying to make him stand from my bed.

"You're right. Let's go." Emmett stood and followed me downstairs. I grabbed my bag from the kitchen table and we walked out to his Jeep. He helped me up into the vehicle and with buckling my seatbelt. Now I'll admit that I needed a boost into the huge monstrosity of a car, but I could buckle my own belt. He was just trying to cop a feel.

He was in the driver's seat faster than normal and I looked over at him with an exasperated expression on my face. "Seriously, Em, you're resorting to new lows to grab my chest."

"It's not my fault you decided to wear that deliciously scandalous top today, Swan," he replied with the smirk that made my knees buckle. Thank God I was sitting down. I simply shrugged my shoulders at him, causing him to groan. "Oh, God, you are definitely wearing my sweatshirt over that outfit when we get to school."

"Trying to mark me as yours, Cullen?" I teased as I reached my hand over to rest on top of his that was clutching the gear stick of the vehicle.

"No. I just don't want Mike Newton staring at your tits all day," he said bluntly before turning into the parking lot of Forks High School.

"It doesn't matter if he does, because he's not the one I'm dating," I replied before unsnapping the seatbelt and opening my door. I hopped out of the vehicle and turned back to grab my bag. I saw Emmett still sitting there, a goofy grin in on his face.

"If we're dating, then you get to meet my parents. I already met your dad, so it's only fair," he announced. Shit, I didn't expect that to backfire so much.


	11. Who's For Dinner?

_I'm evil; it's been forever since I updated any of my fics._

_I'm trying, though. Honestly. Here's the next installment. It was sort of rushed, so I hope it doesn't suck too badly._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the characters in Twilight, or anything related to the books and/or movies. If I did, I would be way too busy- doing dirty things with the Cullen boys- to sit down at my laptop and write this story. The scenes, characters, and general plot ideas that I did borrow from Stephenie Meyer have been revamped to fit my story.**

* * *

Emmett's Undoing

Chapter Eleven: Who's For Dinner?

_Emmett POV_

"Bella, you look fine. Stop worrying," I said for what had to be the fifth time. She was just so damn nervous about meeting Carlisle and Esme. I had felt guilty earlier for bringing her home without telling her our secret, but I was glad that she didn't know yet. If she knew, she'd be even more of a wreck. I couldn't handle that. I barely got through the day as it was.

To say that Bella had acted differently after I told her that I wanted her to meet my parents was the understatement of the century. We had barely touched all day; she had barely even spoken to me. Don't get me wrong, I was fine without the touching. Bella was more than that to me, but I did like the talking. I liked knowing what she was thinking and feeling.

Alice and Rosalie had stolen her away at lunch, chatting excitedly about our budding relationship and her meeting our parents. That only managed to make her move nervous and suspicious. Especially when Alice had explained to her that she had packed an extra change of clothes for Bella to wear to dinner tonight. My sister was a freak.

I was just glad that she had her last two classes of the day with Jasper. He was able to keep her from going catatonic in the hallways. As soon as I was out of my French class, I rushed to her and pulled her with me to the Jeep. Alice had broken into it and left Bella's outfit for tonight. I just had to get her away for awhile before dinner, though. I knew that she needed a little time to relax.

"We have three hours, babe. Where do you want to go?" I asked, starting the engine and backing out of my parking space. I saw my brothers and sisters in the rearview mirror, watching us as Edward explained my thoughts to the others.

"Let's just go back to my house for awhile, Emmett. My dad has to work late at the station, and it'll give me enough time to make his dinner and leave him a note so that he knows where I am and doesn't freak out," she said. She was playing with the strap of her backpack, not meeting my gaze so I reached over and put her hand into mine.

That was how my afternoon was spent, trying to comfort and relax Bella. When we got to her house, she led me upstairs to her room without a word and we just lay there for over an hour. We just stared at each other, leaving a soft touch or kiss on the other one every once in awhile but nothing too heavy. She needed to see that this was more than that to me.

I almost told her about fifty times, but I kept chickening out. She wouldn't trust me if she knew the truth about me. She would scream, run from my arms and kick me out of her life. I couldn't risk it, not when I was just meeting her and getting to know her. After awhile Bella sat up, placed a kiss on my lips, and stood from the bed. I helped her make her father dinner, enough to have leftovers for the next couple of days. Then she shooed me into the living room so she could get ready.

I hadn't seen what Alice had gotten for Bella to wear tonight. To say I was stunned would have been an understatement. When Bella walked down from her bedroom, she was wearing the same silver flats she had worn to school today but everything else was different. She was now donning a pair of black leggings under a silver-blue spaghetti strap dress that stopped at her knees. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and held up a silver cardigan to me.

As I helped her into it, I leaned into her and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "You are so beautiful, Bella." My compliment was rewarded by a slow blush creeping into Bella's face as she turned to face me. I had to take a step back, the scent of blood rushing to her face causing me to grasp at whatever control I had left.

That was half an hour ago, and now we were sitting in the Jeep again outside of my house. She wasn't ready to walk in yet, so I just parked the car and left it running for her.

"What if they don't like me? What if they think outfit looks too slutty? I can't believe your sister would pick out a spaghetti strap dress for me to wear to meet your parents! What was she thinking?!" She was having a mini freak-out, so I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled her out of her seat and into my lap before kissing her soundly, swallowing her further protests.

Our kiss turned heated quickly, Bella's hands grasping my sweatshirt and pulling me flush against her. She maneuvered her body so that she was straddling me. This was becoming my favorite position for her to be in on my lap. I could feel her pressed against me, and I knew that she could feel me as well. She groaned and pulled away from the kiss, panting for breath as I nuzzled my face into her neck.

"You don't look slutty. You look absolutely gorgeous. And Alice was probably thinking of paying me back for any pranks I've ever pulled on her in the past, because it is going to be physically impossible for me to keep my hands off of you all night in front of my parents. I'm going to be in a constant state of arousal because of you," I admitted. I wasn't worried about being forward with Bella, because I knew that if anyone could handle me and my mouth it was her.

She giggled at me before moving off my lap and back into the passenger seat of the vehicle. "You're not the only one, you know. It's just easier for me to hide it," she teased before opening the door and hopping out of the vehicle.

If she only knew.

Like the little bitch that I'm turning into, I got out of the car and followed Bella up to the porch of my house. We walked in and immediately heard laughing coming from the kitchen. I didn't even want to know what they were laughing at. Edward had either read my thoughts or Jasper had felt how tense and turned on I was. Assholes.

I led Bella through the foyer toward the laughter of my family. I smirked when I noticed that she was staring around her in awe. None of us had ever had anyone into our home, so I wasn't sure what the reaction would be. I guess I wasn't really surprised, though. We were definitely not shy about living an extravagant lifestyle. Carlisle was an amazing doctor and did well for himself. It also didn't hurt that Alice always knew which stocks to invest in and which scratch-off lottery cards to purchase.

"Bella?" I whispered as she slowed down and started turning around to take in all the rooms nearby. I saw her pause to try and look downstairs into the basement. That was my sanctuary; of course she would be able to pick it out of all the other rooms.

"Emmett, I knew that your family was well off, but I didn't know you were the next thing next to the Kennedys!" she yelled and whispered all at once. Nervous Bella was so cute. She had this glow about her because she was excited but it was quickly being overtaken by the familiar blush that I was falling in love with.

"We're not that rich, Bella. Carlisle's a great surgeon; he's good at saving and investing. Esme's parents were very wealthy and left her a lot of money. Combining that together has added up over the years," I explained our familiar back story to her. "They are normal parents, Bella."

"That doesn't help either," she mumbled under her breath. I placed my hand on the small of her back and led her towards the kitchen. I paused for a moment by the entrance to the basement. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'll show you downstairs later. You'll be spending a lot of time there with me," I whispered into her ear as I flicked my tongue out and caught her earlobe. Although she did shudder, she didn't miss a beat with her response.

"Janitor closets and basements, huh? You sure know how to show a girl a good time," she teased. She wasn't fooling anyone, though. Her arms wrapped around my waist as she snuggled into my side with a sigh. God, it was pathetic how content we were near each other.

"I haven't heard any complaints from you," I replied back.

"Yet," she continued our verbal foreplay.

"You are so being punished for that later," I said with a drop in my voice. It was becoming huskier as I could smell the familiar scent of her reaction to my closeness. Like the outfit wasn't bad enough.

"Emmett?!" Esme's voice floated from the kitchen. "Is that you out there?!" She knew it was me. This was her way of telling me to stop teasing my girlfriend and to move our asses into the kitchen because she was extremely excited to meet Bella. She was normally the most patient of all of us but not recently. She was happy that I had finally found someone to spend my time with. Even if she was human and I could kill her with barely a touch.

"We're coming," I bellowed back. If only. I heard Edward chuckle from the kitchen. Nosey asshole.

Bella trudged along with me toward my family. She had already won over my brothers and sisters; they were the difficult ones. Carlisle and Esme already loved her like one of their own but I hadn't told her that. I couldn't afford to freak her out anymore than she already was and was going to be.

We walked into the open area to see Alice and Rosalie chopping vegetables to throw into a salad at our counter. Esme must have cleaned up in here this morning, because our kitchen usually gathered a lot of dust. The only time anyone ever used it was to fuck on the previously mentioned counter top. It was usually Alice and Jasper when they got back from a hunt.

Carlisle and Esme were standing close together near the entrance, obviously waiting anxiously for me to bring in the human. It felt like I was feeding her to the wolves… but not quite.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella," I introduced. She still had her arms wrapped around my waist and I looked down at her with a huge dumbass smile on my face. I could see Edward and Jasper smirking out of the corner of my eye. Fuckers.

Esme rushed toward us- the whole three foot distance- and immediately enveloped us in her arms. She could barely even reach around me alone, but she managed to gather us both up. Carlisle approached behind her, shaking his head at her antics.

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella! My kids have all been going on about how great you are," she said with an excited trill to her voice. Oh God. "Especially this one here," she said with a finger pointed toward me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. I think very fondly of all of them as well," Bella said politely. Her right arm dropped from my waist so that she could return Esme's hug. And before I knew it, she was yanked away from me and further into the kitchen.

"Why don't you boys go out into the living room and talk while we get everything ready for dinner?" Esme suggested. We all knew it was more of a command, though. She wanted to get to speak with Bella, but she was trying to make her more comfortable and less on display.

"Sure thing," I said. I gently caught Bella's wrist and pulled her back to me so I could drop a kiss on the top of her head. "See you in a few," I whispered. I smiled before turning, knowing that I had caused a fresh round of blush on her skin.

Jasper and Edward were both by my side while we followed Carlisle out of the kitchen. I wasn't looking at Bella, but I could sense her movements while they were happening.

"Oh, please let me help!" she said excitedly as she reached out to grab a knife off the counter. She started to chop something but the knife slipped. "Ouch!"

Before I could even smell the blood, I saw Jasper tense and turn toward my new human girlfriend.


End file.
